Khristmas
by Akuma Shini Chiisai
Summary: Khristmas is a set of 25 drabbles, one drabble each day leading up to Christmas. They are mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora themed, though hints of other pairings. Shounen ai is in this with mild possible Shoujo ai hints. 25 of 25 done.
1. First Snow

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – First Snow

--

It was December First and Roxas was quite content to be cuddled up under numerous blankets. The blonde didn't dare to leave the comfort zone of his warm bed to venture out and about amongst the cold halls of the Mansion he lived in (along with the other Organization Members). Even his own room was slightly off temperature from the normal, but that was all that was needed for Roxas to basically cocoon himself amongst his covers and avoid leaving them for the day. He hated cold, it was plain a simple as that.

"At least it hasn't snowed yet," he mumbled lightly as his foggy mind tried to decipher the red numbers of his alarm clock. Of course as soon as he let the words fall from his mouth he should've known to knock on some wood or anything to not jinx himself. Sadly, he didn't.

Only moments after the words left his mouth did the door to his room suddenly slam open and he was quickly tackled by a blur of blue. Roxas gave a yelp of surprise as he tried to shove whoever it was on him off. As he fought with his assailant, though the blankets were the real problem at the moment, he could hear light chuckling from his door that made him stop and glare at the familiar man leaning against it.

"What the hell is going on, Axel? Demyx, get off of me damnit!"

With another shove at the person that had tackled him, the man fell to the floor to reveal Demyx in all of his glory. The fellow blonde grinned up at Roxas even as he rubbed his butt and pulled himself up from the floor. Axel just let out a chuckle against and walked over to ruffle Roxas' blonde locks as the boy fumed from being rudely awaken.

"Aw, come on Roxas! What are you still doing in bed? It's almost noon and look what's outside! SNOW!" cried Demyx as he jumped up and down and motioned with mitten covered hands towards the lightly frosted over window in the cozy room.

Roxas tilted his head just enough to catch a glimpse out of his window. Slowly his eyes widened in shock as the sapphire orbs took in the sight of the entire land outside of the window covered in brilliant white. Despite the ground showing a good few inches already he also noticed the large white flakes falling from the gray skies and making their way to the already covered earth.

"H-how? It was near fifty yesterday and now there's got to be at least a foot of snow out there!" Roxas exclaimed only to whip his head around at Axel chuckling again as he sat down next to him. "What are you laughing about this time?!"

"Oh nothing much, just your reaction is all. There isn't that much snow anyways Blondie, at least not yet."

"Yeah, yeah! Axel is right, there are only a few inches right now, but the weather guy from the TV said we're to expect at least a foot by the end of tonight. It's supposed to snow all day! I just can't believe it, the first snow of winter! We have to get out there right away. Snowmen must be made and we have to make sure to trick the others out and have a snow fight and…"

Both Axel and Roxas quickly tuned Demyx' rambling out as they stared out the window. It really was just his luck for it to start snowing the first day of December. He should've just known that it would happen considering the weather had been far too nice lately for the regular climate of this world known as Terra. Giving out a loud sigh he leaned against Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes, mentally trying to lie to himself that there was no cold white stuff outside his window.

Axel smiled gently down at his best friend and lover and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Rox. If it's the cold you're worried about, I'll be sure to keep you nice a toasty," he said gently as he wrapped an arm around the boy. Roxas' reply was mumbling something about stupid ice titans and the like, which managed to get another chuckle from the red head.

As much as he hated the white stuff outside, Roxas couldn't help a small smile escape upon his lips as he felt Axel's lips upon his forehead. It was December first and it was also the first day of snow. He could only start wishing now for the snow to disappear as quickly as it came. Of course, if Axel was going to help him remain warm than perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.


	2. Wish Lists

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Wish Lists

--

It was December the second and Riku knew instantly, from the gleam in those bright sapphire orbs, that Sora was up to something. It was midday and the two were sitting in front of Riku's TV playing Guitar Hero 3. The sun shone brightly outside the window and glittered off of the layers of white fluffy snow that had accumulated since yesterday morning. It was the normal Sunday affair between the two best friends.

At the current moment though Riku was feeling slightly off center as Sora found his way on top of the silver haired teen, grinning like always and with a sparkle to his eyes. The position they were in showed nothing but awkwardness, but the brunet seemed to be far away from realizing it as he suddenly gave a light pout and turned his puppy dog eyes on to level one. Sora had a plan and he was planning to get his way too.

"Riku..." the boy whined lightly. Riku merely winced and tried to fight off the cuteness that was known as Sora.

"Yes, Sora?"

"I was wondering...Why don't we make Christmas wish lists?"

Riku blinked at the boy in both amusement and confusion. Wish Lists? Weren't those something little kids did when they had nothing better to do? He remembered briefly as a child how his parents convinced him into writing letters to Santa Claus. The letters were more or less the child's way of explaining what the child wanted most that year for Christmas. He knew now though that the fat man in the suit was nothing but a joke created to get money off of children's parents.

"Sora, that's something kids do."

"So?"

"Santa Claus isn't real even. What is the use?"

"What?!" The brunet seemed to be taken back by his friend's simple non-belief in the fat man. "Santa Claus is too real! I've even meet him before!"

"Sora, that was long ago. We live on Terra now and chances are Christmas Town and Halloween Town are long gone."

Of course this explanation didn't stop the boy. Sora merely pouted more and turned the eyes up a few more notches. Riku knew that he was bound to fall into the trap that was known as Sora. Everyone did eventually, though he remembered Roxas getting by only once and Riku figured it was due to the fact that in a previous life the two were once one and the same. Still, Sora's persuasion powers were great. He was quite sure that if Sora wanted to, he could easily convince someone to jump to their death off of a bridge or tower. Though he doubted Sora would ever wish to do something so cruel. It wasn't in his nature.

"Sora," he began, only to be cut off by said brunet.

"But Riiiikuuu! Please? Even if Santa Claus isn't real, we can still make wish lists for reference! I mean, what if no one knows what to get you for Christmas? All you have to do then is to direct them to your list and wah-lah! The person gets an idea of just what to get you for the holiday!"

Riku gave another sigh and watched Sora flail his arms about as he spoke. He knew that Sora wouldn't give up and the brunet did have a point. Reaching a decision he ruffled Sora's hair with one of his hands as he relaxed once again in his seat.

"Fine, Sora. We'll make wish lists."

Sora gave a great whoopee, quickly followed by a hug to the silver haired boy. "Yay! I can't wait! Why don't I go grab Kairi and Namine? Oh! How about Roxas and Axel too? Better yet, let's go over to the Mansion and then we can ALL make are lists. And...and..."

Riku quickly muted out Sora's excited rant and tried to focus once again on his game. He knew this would happen and since he also knew in a few minutes he'd be dragged off to go see everyone to make 'Wish Lists' he damn well was planning to at least finish this stupid game first. Of course, defeating a song on Difficult and having a very cute Sora pouncing on your lap happily didn't help at all. Nope, not at all.


	3. Icicles

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Icicles

--

Two cousins, almost identical in their looks, watched as their best friends fought before them. The group, consisting of Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Riku, had decided to venture out for a bit and had landed in the park for some reason. They had quietly talked about what each of them had been up to for a bit before Sora exclaimed he was hungry. Agreeing that he was also Roxas joined the brunet into searching for one of the many food carts that often were stationed in the park even in the coldest of winters.

When the two had finally ventured back, hot dogs in hand, they found their two best friends in a sword battle. The only odd part of it all was that instead of swords or keyblades the two boys held a long icicle in each hand. Roxas and Sora could only blink in confusion as they watched each man launch themselves at the other, ice chunks flying through the air after each collision. Whenever one lost their icicle or it broke to the point where it could not be used as a sword they would suddenly dash to a nearby shelter and grab another one from the many the lined the building.

"… Sora, what are they doing?" Roxas finally asked in disbelief as he watched the two acted so foolishly in the park.

"I think they're fighting, but isn't it dangerous to use ice? What if they poked out one of their eyes?"

Roxas glanced at his cousin strangely. "I doubt that'll happen. Those two are more likely to stab each other on purpose then poke out one of their own eyes on purpose." His attention once again focused on the pair before him.

"Yeah, I guess… Should we stop them at least?"

"Hm, yes we should, but how?"

Roxas tore his eyes off of the two again as he looked around at his surrounding. There was nothing but snow and more snow. Wait a minute, snow? Roxas stomped on the ground just lightly before a grin took over his face. Quickly he dragged Sora off to some random direction and began to whisper furiously into his ear, his hands moving ever so often to help in the description of his plan. Sora just seemed to continue to nod here and there before a grin took his face as well.

"Hey Riku, where'd Sora and Roxas go again?" asked Axel as he ran at the boy. Riku just growled lightly as he pushed at the other man's icicles with his own.

"I don't know. Maybe they went to get something to eat, I don't care. Stop talking, more fighting."

Axel just laughed loudly as he broke one of Riku's icicles off again. It was during his laugh that he suddenly felt something slightly hard and very cold hit him directly into his face. He gave out a yelp as it impacted him and from the echoed yelp he assumed Riku had been hit as well. With a glove covered hand he pushed the snow out of his face and immediately began searching for whoever had thrown the snow ball, though he was suddenly forced to dodge as he spotted another incoming snow ball.

"What the hell?! Who's throwing the fluff balls?"

"I don't know," was Riku's reply. Both boys had finally managed to take refuge behind some trees. "I couldn't tell where they were coming from."

Axel gave a glance around the tree and had to quickly back up again as another snow ball hit the edge of the tree. Who ever was throwing the white balls of snow was good. "Damnit," he cursed. Both boys were breathing heavily from trying to dodge all the balls and also from their previous battle. It was after they had ceased talking that he heard something.

"What are we goin-mmfg!" Axel quickly covered Riku's mouth in mid sentence and motioned for the boy to listen. There it was again, the sound of laughing coming from not to far. Both boys could hear it now and slowly let grins appear on their face.

Axel glanced ever so slightly past the trees and noticed just the tips of blonde and brunet spikes coming from a large snow drift. He motioned towards Riku and soon both found themselves creeping the long way between the trees to get behind where they assumed their two friends were. Now they could see the two clearly as they chuckled and giggled, a pile of snow balls right between them.

"Ah, that was sweet! That's what they get for ignoring us," Sora managed to say between his small laughing fit. Roxas nodded at the boy though his own laughs began to die down some.

"They've been awfully quiet. You don't think they're plotting something against us, do you?"

"I don't know… Maybe? But we'd notice if they were nearby or had moved, wouldn't we?"

Roxas nodded but as he nodded he suddenly noticed a blur of silver and red coming after them. With a yelp he moved to avoid Axel, but even as the red head made his downfall into the snow face first he managed to catch Roxas by the leg, causing him to land face first into the snow with his arms and eyes wide. Sora it seemed had been luckier and had instantly noticed Riku heading towards him. Quickly in mid jump the brunet tackled his friend backwards into the snow with an 'oomf.'

The four made an interesting scene for anyone who dare walk by. Axel and Roxas both lay face first in the foot or so amount of snow, their bodies making large imprints that were just comical of themselves. Sora and Riku on the other hand were in a slight different position. Riku laid spread out in the snow on his back, his eyes wide in surprise and straddling him was Sora with a grin on his face.

"Hah! Thought you could get us, didn't you?"

Riku scowled at the brunet from where he was for a few moments before quickly gathering some snow in his hand and stuffing it into Sora's face. The brunet yelped and fell backwards into the snow as he tried to rid the cold fluff from his face.

"No fair!" he managed to whine as he stood up again, this time with Riku grinning madly.

"All is far in love and war, Sora. You know that. Now why don't we help Axel and Roxas out and head back to our place for some hot coco and a change of clothes?" Riku replied as he allowed Sora to pull him up.

Sora easily agreed at the aspect of the sweet and warm drink and soon both were helping their friends out of their spots in the snow. Roxas had to be held back from tackling Axel into the snow again, but after some apologizes and a little coaxing the group was off to go warm up.


	4. Hanukkah

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Hanukkah

--

"Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik neir (shel) chanukah.

Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, she-asah nisim la-avoteinu, bayamim haheim, (u)baz'man hazeh.

Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu melech ha-olam, shehecheyanu, v'kiyemanu, vehigi-anu laz'man hazeh. (1)"

The foreign words could be heard in the darkness of the night as the beautiful blonde woman moved around the menorah located on the desk. She recited the three blessings without a problem and carefully lit the far right candle of the menorah. Demyx and Marluxia watched in fascination at this uncharacteristic display by the blonde. But even when the two men had thought she was finished more strange words were spoken forth.

"Hanneirot hallalu anachnu madlikin 'al hannissim ve'al hanniflaot 'al hatteshu'ot ve'al hammilchamot she'asita laavoteinu bayyamim haheim, (u)bazzeman hazeh 'al yedei kohanekha hakkedoshim. Vekhol-shemonat yemei Hanukkah hanneirot hallalu kodesh heim, ve-ein lanu reshut lehishtammesh baheim ella lir'otam bilvad kedei lehodot ul'halleil leshimcha haggadol 'al nissekha ve'al nifleotekha ve'al yeshu'otekha. (2)"

Her voice seemed quiet as she finished the prayer. Even then the two did not disturb the lightning mistress as her voice begun to sing softly of more of the strange, but beautiful words.

"Ma'oz Tzur Y'shu'ati,

l'kha na'eh l'shabe'ach.

Tikon beit t'filati

v'sham todah n'zabe'ach.

L'et takhin matbe'ach

mitzar hamnabe'ach.

Az egmor b'shir mizmor

chanukat hamizbe'ach.

Ra'ot sav'ah nafshi,

b'yagon kokhi kilah.

Chayai mer'ru b'koshi,

b'shibud malkhut eglah.

Uvyado hag'dolah

hotzi et has'gulah.

Cheil Par'oh v'khol zar'o

yar'du k'even bimtzulah.

D‌'vir kodsho hevi'ani

v'gam sham lo shakat'ti.

Uva nogesh v'higlani

ki zarim avadti.

V'yein ra'al masakhti

kim'at she'avarti.

Ketz Bavel Z'rubavel

l'ketz shiv'im noshati.

K‌'rot komat b'rosh bikesh

Agagi ben Ham'datah.

V'nihyatah lo (l'fach) (u)l'mokesh

v'ga'avato nishbatah.

Rosh y'mini niseta

v'oyev sh'mo machita.

Rov banav v'kinyanav

al ha'etz talita.

Y‌'vanim nikb'tzu alai

azai bimei Chashmanim.

Ufartzu chomot migdalai

v'tim'u kol hash'manim.

Uminotar kankanim

na'aseh nes lashoshanim.

B'nei vinah y'mei sh'monah

kav'u shir urnanim.

Chasof z‌'roa kodsh'kha

v'karev ketz haishuah.

N'kom nikmat dam avadekha

me'umah har'sha'ah.

Ki arkhah (hasha'ah / lanu haishu'ah)

v'ein ketz limei hara'ah.

D'cheh admon b'tzel tzalmon

hakem (lanu) ro'im shiv'ah. (3)"

When all was finished a small smile could be viewed upon her lips as she finished her nightly ritual and watched as the small candle burned. It wouldn't be for another fifteen minutes before she would blow out the candle. Even with the rare smile on her lips she finally spoke up in the darkness.

"You two can come out now; I promise I'm not going to kill you."

Both men glanced at one another before carefully unveiling themselves in the gentle light of the single candle. Demyx took the time to examine the Menorah up front as Marluxia gave a small smile and patted Larxene on the shoulder.

"This is a rare side of you. What exactly is this?" He motioned with his hands towards the Menorah as he spoke, "And what of that strange language you spoke?"

"The language is known as Hebrew," she began though her eyes were focused on the burning candle, "My Mother of this life was Jewish and while we still did Christmas for my Father's side, we also participated in my Mother's family ritual of Hanukkah. It's a Jewish Holiday where for eight days a candle is lit every night.

Before lighting the candle I'm suppose to speak of at least the first two blessings for the holiday with the third being spoken only on the first night, which in this case is tonight. After the candle is lit I'm suppose to recite the Hanerot Halalu prayer. Finally once all of that is done the singing of the Maoz Tzur completes the ritual until the next night. The candle is to remain lit for at least thirty minutes before it is blown out.

I've been doing this since I could speak and even before that my Mother would recite the words for me. I guess it's just become a habit to practice the holiday every year."

Marluxia and Demyx both gazed up at the blonde's face as she seemed to reminisce about the past. Both men knew how it felt to find themselves doing something that in the past life they would have never done, but in this one it was more of a habit than anything.

"That's sweet, Larx. I'm glad you still hold something like this to your heart even after reclaiming your memories of the past," spoke Demyx with a grin as he gave the blonde woman a hug. Larxene laughed in response and gently hugged the man back.

"Yeah, I guess so. Of course that doesn't mean I'm soft, got it you two? The holiday also gives me a chance to get more presents from my folks so, hah!" She ruffled both men's hair as she turned her back on the Menorah.

"Ah, there is our lovely Larxene! Of course we would never think of you as soft, my dear."

"Yeah, Larx! You'll always be top dog to us."

All three laughed brightly and began to head out the door way chattering away. Just before exiting though Larxene gave a small smile as she took one look back at the glowing candle. She'd be back later to blow it out and afterwards would be sure to call her mother and father to wish them her prayers of a good end of year. For now though she had two knuckleheads to deal.

--

(1) – The Three Blessings of the first day can be found translated on Wikipedia.

(2) - Hanerot Halalu is a song said after the lighting of the candle. It can also be found at the link above.

(3) - Maoz Tzur is a song that is normally sung after the lighting of the candle.

A/N: All Hebrew words are taken from from the articles of Ma'oz Tzur and Hanukkah. I've never participated in the holiday myself, so excuse me if I messed up on some things.


	5. Reindeer

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Reindeer

--

Today it was December the fifth, a Wednesday. Today was the day that Zexion and Xigbar had promised to take the younger members of the Organization (mainly Demyx) to go to the winter fair. The fair itself was set up with brilliant displays of greens, reds, golds, and silvers. While it held its fair share of Christmas decorations the grounds seemed to still keep on a decent amount of the overall winter aspect and allowed people of any religion to enjoy its presence.

The fair held many events for the people to attend. Many rides of both classics like the Ferris wheel to the new age cyber coasters were located at every corner of the large fair grounds. Magic shows, clowns, and other special events were occurring every hour to help occupy both the adults and younger generation's interest. Even a petting zoo was located just near the kiddy rides for the children.

It was here at the petting zoo that we found our small group of Organization members. Of the group of five it seemed the only one absent was Xigbar as the man had left to go play some more shooting themed games. Roxas could be seen running away from a small peacock, while Axel casually made fun of the llama. Our lovely Zexion seemed to not care about any of the other Organization members as he calmly sat off to the side reading some book or another. Demyx though seemed to also be missing.

Zexion could care less where everyone was, but it was a strange nagging feeling that made him decide to mark his place in his book and stand up to glance over where everyone was. As soon as his mind processed that Demyx was missing he suddenly heard shouts and screams coming from nearby. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw.

There on a large reindeer's back was Demyx, yelling and shouting to the world about some nonsense of this and that. Around the blonde were numerous other large reindeer and other small animals that had once been locked up. All of the animals were now running happily free, trampling past the children and their parents even as the humans screamed if both horror and surprise. It seemed that in matter of moments the entire collection of animals of the zoo was now running free with Demyx to lead them.

"Number Nine, what do you think you are doing?" Zexion managed to shout at the boy as he managed to come near by.

"I'm letting all the animals go free, Zexy! No more enslavement of the human kind of them! No, now they can be as free as they want!"

Zexion didn't even have time to reply as Xigbar finally walked in with a large stuffed penguin in his arms. The eldest member of the group just blinked a few times as he took in the chaos in front of him before spotting Zexion and Demyx.

"Yo, Dem! Did you forget what the Superior said about releasing animals from public facilities, dude?" Xigbar shouted as he walked over towards the two guys. "Plus, what are we going to do if we get kicked out so soon? We still have the Chaos Coaster to go on, little dude! Why don't ya get off that freaky deer and let's go get something to eat, eh?"

Demyx had first pouted in response, but it quickly disappeared into the grin at the idea of the ride and some food. Almost instantly the blonde was off the reindeer and jumping with glee towards Xigbar. Zexion allowed a sigh to escape from his mouth as he watched the blonde gleefully talk about all of the rides he wanted to go on before the fireworks show. Seeing that Xigbar had control over Demyx, he quietly ventured off for only a few minutes before appearing again with Axel and Roxas in hand.

"Let's go before the authorities try to get Demyx for some random law," he spoke neutrally, but all four new that Zexion was becoming angry and that never meant anything good.

"Uh, yeah, let's go guys! Come on Rox, Dem, last one to the Chaos Coaster is a Heartless!" Axel shouted before racing off towards the direction where the roller coaster was located. Demyx and Roxas quickly followed after him, leaving Xigbar and Zexion to continue their trek.

As he rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion he felt and arm wrap around his shoulders. Glancing up he found Xigbar's face grinning down at him. Zexion looked at the man curiously, a single eyebrow raised, which caused Xigbar to laugh loudly as he began to direct the shorter man forward.

"Don't worry yourself over them, Zex. The little-dudes might be a handful, but they'd never do anything to purposely get into trouble or hurt anyone. So why don't ya just relax and enjoy the rest of the day, kay dude?"

"…" Giving up with another sigh he nodded his head and allowed himself to be dragged off towards the roller coaster where the others were. He knew Xigbar was right, but that didn't mean he wouldn't worry after the younger members. After all, they were not called the terrible trio for nothing. He figured he would take Xigbar's advice and decided he'd allow himself to relax and enjoy the day.

"Axel! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put that fire out quickly!"

Than again, purpose he would stay on his guard after all.


	6. Shopping

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Shopping

--

Holiday shopping was probably some of the worst there was. While sales became frequent, the battle over the remaining items could become quite bloody. It still never amazed Zexion around this time of year when he'd see both young and old fighting over some materialistic thing as though it were the rarest jewel on the planet. It was because of the constant fights that he had decided that he would do his own Christmas shopping at the beginning of the month. Roxas and Riku also saw the logic of this and had decided to join him this year.

During their shopping all three were surely to buy items for both friends and family, ranging from simple cards to expensive games and other electronics. But these types of gifts would be the easiest to find, it would be the gifts that they would choose for their lovers that would be the hardest. The gift would have to hold more than just a high price value; it would have to be something that would also hold a deeper meaning. Some people would never understand the value of a gift from the heart until they found the right person and only then would they realize how important it was.

It was probably because of those simple, but endearing gifts from their lovers that made Sora and Demyx curious. When the two had heard about the group of three going shopping they new instantly that 'their' gifts were part of said shopping. Thus both Demyx and Sora, dragging a reluctant Axel (he knew that if Roxas found him he'd be dead), begun their game to spy upon their lovers in an attempt to find out about their gifts. Of course if they happened to find out more than one of their gifts it was a bonus.

Thus we bring ourselves to the group as they current watch as their lovers enter another store. Sora and Demyx both had decided to take the entire spying idea to the next level as they continued to try and stealthy make their way to the shopping window. Both boys were clad in garments of black and even had placed some make up on their cheeks. Axel on the other hand stood out quite brightly in his red and gold sweater and beige pants. The red head had no plans to participate in the spying game, whether he was dragged here by force or not.

Axel knew the consequences of spying on his boyfriend all too well. The last time he had been caught by Roxas the punishment had been a week without a single word from the blonde and every time Axel had tried to even hug him Roxas had moved out of the way. Not being able to hear your lover's sweet voice or even feel their touch had practically drove Axel insane. One thing was for sure, after a week of such torture the red head had learned his listen quite well.

"You guys, we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh shush Axel, it'll be fine! All we have to do is stay out of the way…"

"-And just follow them quietly! We'll know what they got us in no time," Sora finished off. Both boys had their eyes glued to the window, watching their boyfriends carefully. Axel on the other hand kept glancing around nervously, as though expecting Roxas to pop up anytime and knock him over the head with a struggle bat or something.

"Yeah, that's what you guys keep saying, but I don't think it'll be that easy. Why don't we stop this and actually go do our own shopping? Whatever happened to surprises? Plus, if we're caught by them we'll all be in deep trouble!"

"Well… I guess you have a point." Ah, there it was. Finally some logic seemed to be sinking into Sora's brain.

"Oh come on, we're just doing a bit spying, I doubt the guys would even care!"

"Demyx, the last time I was caught 'spying' I went through some serious torture with Roxas. I don't ever want to go through that again." The other two boys winced at remembering that. Though they hadn't experienced it, they remembered how broken Axel had been. "Let's just leave now and do our shopping. We might even run into the guys later!"

"Aw, damn. Fine, we'll go do our Christmas shopping."

Axel gave a loud sigh of relief after hearing those beautiful words coming out of Demyx's mouth. "Well then, let's hurry up and leave before they notice us then," he began as he turned around to head the opposite way before a new voice spoke up.

"Before who noticed you three? And what is with those strange outfits, Sora?"

Axel gulped and could equally hear Sora and Demyx do the same as they all three turned around only to find their three lovers staring at them curiously, bags in their hands. Axel winced at the angry look on Roxas' face. Riku seemed to be amused by the seen and he really couldn't tell when it came to Zexion.

"Um, we just thought it'd be fun to act like ninjas for the day! Right, Demyx?" Sora glanced worriedly at Demyx, hoping his friend hadn't frozen up.

"Uh… yeah, Yeah! We were just playing Ninja!"

"I see, so what exactly are you three doing here then?" This time it was Demyx's turn to wince as Zexion's calm, but chilly voice spoke out.

"Shopping!" both Demyx and Sora shouted at the same time, a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, we were looking around for Christmas presents and noticed you guys walk into this store." Good save, Axel. Maybe they'll believe.

"Axel..."

Axel winced again at the growling voice of his beau. "It's true Roxas! We were just going shopping!" Okay, sure, they were originally spying, but they were going shopping now. So it wasn't a complete lie, right? … Right?

"Well, if you guys here shopping too we'll let you guys get to it," spoke Riku with a smirk. Axel could tell that the man was highly amused with their antics and cover-ups. "Actually, since you guys are here now why don't we meet up in an hour for some lunch?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds like a great idea, Riku!" Sora seemed to be happy at the idea of Riku, or perhaps it was because he thought they had managed to slide by with their slight truths.

"Well, since that's settled, we'll see you guys in an hour than. Come on Demyx, Sora, let's get going!"

Axel turned quickly around and grabbed both boys by their hoodies before practically running away from their boyfriends. Riku, Roxas, and Zexion could only stare in amusement and confusion as the other three left in such hast. It was only after they were sure the three were gone before they broke out laughing (in Zexion's case it was a slightly chuckle).

"Did you see the look on their faces? It looked like they were about to crap their pants when they first saw us!"

"Yes, it was highly amusing to watch them jumble about. I wonder if they knew that we had been listening in since the beginning of Axel's begging."

"Damn, that was funny too! Roxas, you have Axel on quite the short leash."

"He's not on any type of leash; he just knows now what will happen if he tries something stupid like that again. I suppose I should get him something extra today since he truly didn't want to be here with the other two."

Both Riku and Zexion nodded at Roxas as the three began their way to the next store. At least now they had a hint of an idea that they'd get something good for Christmas. Of course a gift should always come from the heart, but if it's something really good then why say no? After all, sometimes if you want the right gift all you need to do is use just the right leverage. Zexion, Riku, and Roxas knew this all too well.


	7. Family Photo

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Family Photo

--

It was December 7th and the self appointed day, made by Xemnas, for group photos for the holiday seasons; also known as 'Family Photo Time.' At the mention of taking the holiday portrait many of the Organization members couldn't help but reminisce about their own families around the world. Terra was one of the largest worlds on this side of the universe. Probably the only other planet that could compete was their twin, Gaia. Both two planets practically acted as moons for one another beside their shared sun, Ramuh, and their other moon, Shiva. Many members of the Organization had plenty of family on either planet, though they themselves lived in Dusk City.

Roxas couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips as he glanced once again at the recent letters from his three siblings. Ven, who was his twin, currently resided in Lindblum with his friend Aqua and his lover Terra. He was currently studying at the private university down there, but also worked on the side with his two friends with the odd jobs. Cloud was his older brother and he lived down in Midgar with Sora's elder brother Squall. Cloud did deliveries and on and off jobs for ShinRa (having close ties with the President), while Squall was the current Headmaster of a large university called Balamb. Finally there were the eldest twins Quistis (his only sister) and Rufus. Rufus had taken over their bastard father's job and was now the President and CEO of ShinRa Electric Corporation. Quistis on the other hand worked as a teacher and Headmistress over at Balamb U. with Squall.

Though his family was quite large, not even including his cousins, Roxas was happy that each of his siblings always made time to send him at least two letters a month. Their parents were never the greatest. Their first mother had died giving birth to Roxas and Ven, while the second wife their father had married had suddenly vanished after only two years. After the second wife their father had begun to hire nannies and the like until finally he too mysteriously died and Rufus took control of the business. But even with their difficult lives they had all found happiness somewhere and their bonds had never falter. It was this time of year that made Roxas probably the saddest as he knew he wouldn't get to visit any of his family during this family oriented holiday.

Of course Roxas wasn't the only one who felt saddened around this time either. Axel had his elder brother Reno over at Midgar as well, working as a Turk for the president. Neither of the red heads knew their father and they could have cared less about whether their mother was alive or not. But even with the distance between them Axel always made sure spend at least two hours on Christmas day talking through the web cam with his brother and neither of the two ever allowed ANYONE to disrupt them, lovers or not.

Larxene usually hid it well, but many of the Organization new she missed her mother and father at this time of the year. She had spent eighteen years with them and they had always made sure to have family time; though she did manage to find mild comfort when it came to Demyx, Luxord and Namine as they were the closest family she had at the Organization, especially with her parents living in Alexandria over on Gaia.

Demyx was someone who always enjoyed time with his family, whether it was with his cousins or that of his older brother Seifer. It was something he always looked forward too. When he and the other two families of his cousins got together it was always a chaotic mess, but a fun chaotic mess. Of course being called a chicken wuss by his brother was a must always.

Namine was probably in a whole different group when it came down to it. Her eldest brother was none other than Luxord, though they both shared one other brother (the middle one) who was equally shifty like the eldest. Zidane could normally be found switching from homes on both Terra and Gaia always, though he normally stayed with his acting group 'Tantalus' and his lover Blank. Namine loved her brothers dearly and to lose them like she had lost her father would probably break both herself and her dear mother who she visited at least once a week if not more.

Xemnas had always been an only child and the brightest star to his parents. But just because he was the only child of his parents didn't mean he didn't have a large family either. His cousins on his father's side were perhaps the strangest, but most intelligent beings existing on Gaia and Terra. The eldest of the group of five was perhaps Sephiroth. The man was strong and held an equally strong position within the ShinRa Corporation and its army. Below Sephiroth was the second eldest Loz. The man looked deadly, but Loz was perhaps the most emotional of all. He always held a strong heart to go with his strength. Next was probably Yazoo though Kadaj followed close behind with only 9 months apart. What could they say? Their parents were probably as bad as rabbits. The youngest of the brothers was Sora's dear boyfriend Riku. How the boy ever managed to handle four crazy brothers was beyond Xemnas's imagination but he truly could have cared less.

Almost every member of the Organization had a sibling or cousin of some sort. Saix had his precious little sister Aqua, Marluxia had his younger sister Selphie, Xigbar had his cousin Yuffie (the Great Ninja!), and Lexeaus was had both his younger brother Hayner and his cousins on Marluxia's side to always hang with. Even Zexion and Vexen had their separate families though Vexen would never admit being related to Zell and Zexion rarely enjoyed bringing up his strange older brother Kuja. The only one perhaps without a large family was probably Xaldin, though the man loved his family dearest, especially his recent baby sister.

Even if the group of thirteen former Nobodies lived far away from their family they knew the that each one of their loved ones were nothing more than a phone call away and it was perhaps this knowledge and the constant love they received that had helped them become the new people they were. Perhaps Nobodies could not love without hearts; but there was no doubt in any of their minds that they weren't loved. Never ever.

Of course even with their separate families the memories of their lives before had always managed to bring each member closer together. Maybe that was why Roxas found himself being dragged by Sora and Demyx to stand nicely with the rest of his 'family' as Xemnas checked the camera over again to make sure it was working. So what if their families were spread across two planets, the Organization XIII would always have one another to go to as well. Family didn't have to be related.

Though, Roxas thought with a scowl as he felt Larxene mess up his and Demyx's hair, some people he could do without. But where was the fun in that?


	8. Ice Skating

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Ice Skating

--

Roxas wasn't sure how, when or where, but he did think his cousin Sora and his older sister Quistis might've had helped it, but one thing for sure was that the blonde loved to go ice skating. Some kids liked snow boarding, others enjoyed hockey, but this lovely spiky haired blonde enjoyed the 'oh so called "girly"' sport known as ice skating. Of course Axel on the other hand really disliked the idea of skating on top of a frozen lake that could crack and break at any moment, but he knew that such a fear would not stop his beautiful lover from dragging him out to the near by lake again and again; even if he didn't know how to skate too well.

"Oh be quiet, Axel. At least you know how to skate. I'm amazed that Riku hasn't learned yet from the numerous times Sora drags him with us."

At the mention of the other couple, Axel couldn't help but grin and glance over to the other side of the lake where said two boys were. While Sora took to the ice like a bee to a flower, Riku must take to it like two opposing magnets. The boy just couldn't seem to keep his footing for longer than ten minutes at most. Even now, as Axel watched him, the boy was close to calling on his bum once again if it wasn't for Sora who had finally developed a sixth sense or something to his boyfriend's troubles.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he finally replied as he skated slightly by Roxas, "But fire doesn't really work too well with ice, remember? You know how Vexen and I are, I wouldn't be amazed if he managed to give this lake some life so it could just break open and swallow me whole without anyone's knowledge!"

Axel watched as those blue gems of Roxas' eyes did a mild roll before he felt his boyfriend wrap his purple covered hand around his own red covered hand before a gentle press of lips to his occurred. The red head smiled into the light kiss and would've liked to do nothing more than be inside ravishing his little blonde, but he knew better and he also knew that he had to let Roxas get his 'ice skating' out of him at least once or their would be abstinence for the rest of winter whether he liked it or not.

"I know, Axel, but the lake was clarified by Vexen and he said it was completely covered. The ice won't break unless Saix decided to go berserk or something on it."

The chances of Saix going berserk on the snow was actually highly plausible, whether the two lovers wanted to admit it or not, but even so Axel allowed Roxas to gently coax him from their spot on the edge and soon both were skating hand and hand towards the other side to see how Riku and Sora were doing.

The four had quickly begun to chit chat before Roxas and Sora decided leaving Axel with Riku was a good thing. Axel really didn't mind, the two of them had become some what like friends over the years. They kind of had to if they didn't want to hurt their lovers' feelings. The two had even bonded to almost the point of best friends, but they still held their differences and memories of the past.

But, even now as they watched Roxas and Sora practically dance across the ice together, they knew that both of them would do whatever they could to make sure that the two cousins remained happy forever. Even if it meant that they had to venture upon the deadly trap known as the iced over lake every year. If it made them happy, they would do it.


	9. Blizzard

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Blizzard

--

The day had begun like any other day. The sun had risen to brighten the day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Of course it couldn't remain like that forever and soon one by one dark clouds begun to cover the bright blue sky and the light flakes of snow made their descent upon the world. By noon the snow had taken to coming down a bit faster, but not enough to really cause problems as very little wind existed. But both the wind and the snow began to speed up as the day progressed to the point where by night fall around five-thirty there were warnings through out the town to stay indoors and that all buildings were closed.

Two sets of twin sapphire gazes looked wide eye out the window. White, it was white everywhere, but also dark. In a way it was kind of scary and the haunting howl of the wind didn't help. They knew they were safe within the confines of the Mansion, but it didn't help that outside every window anyone could see the speedy winds blow quickly falling snow everywhere. A crash sounded, causing the two boys to jump from where they sat before instantly running towards their lovers who sat amusingly in separate chairs by the warm fire.

"Riku what was that?!" asked Sora quickly as he tried to hid himself under his blanket. Riku chuckled lightly and ruffled the boy's spiked locks of hair.

"Probably Larxene and Demyx, the two have been at it all day," was the reply not from Riku, but from Axel. Roxas seemed to pause from his own attempt at hiding before nodding lightly, remember that morning when a snow covered Demyx had tackle Larxene in a hug. Since then Larxene had been trying to kill Demyx all day, or at least get revenge.

"Oh, okay," Sora mumbled as he snuggled against Riku for warmth; just glancing outside at the frigid storm made him shiver. Riku smiled lightly and brought Sora closer to him. He knew the boy hated storms whether they were rain storms, lightning storms, or just plain snow storms. To Sora each of these storms could cause problems and he didn't like it one bit.

There was the sound of a few more clashes and a large howl of wind before the lights suddenly blacked out. Sora and Roxas were now quite comfortably hiding under their blankets and partially trying to hide behind their boyfriends as well. Even with the power out the burning fire's glow gave enough light into the room for anyone to see, as well as putting off enough warmth even if the heater was down.

"Shh," came the gently cooing from Riku as he held the boy close, continuously stroking his hair. "It's alright."

Axel held Roxas close as he to whisper to the boy that it was nothing and everything would be fine. Slowly both boys began to relax again as they held onto both their blankets and lovers. Of course things were alright, the power just went out that was all. The distant screams were just from Demyx yelling about running into a wall or that of people like Vexen telling him to shut up and go get a flash light. Why should they worry if no one else was?

A few minutes passed by in silence as the boys began to become more and more relaxed before suddenly with a whirling sound all the lights came back on again. They could hear Demyx in the background shouting with glee before giving a scream as they assumed Larxene had resumed trying to kill him. Both boys smiled as they listened to their friends and family through out the house.

Roxas was the first to move out from his protective ball as he leaned up and suddenly kissed Axel deeply. "Thank you, Axel." The man grinned at his blonde lover and simply kissed him back quickly before pulling him close.

"No problem, Rox, anything for my cute little blonde." Axel laughed loudly as he felt a punch to his arm immediately after the innocent remark.

Sora giggled lightly as he watched the scene before moving to kiss Riku on the lips as well. "The same to you, Riku. Thank you."

Riku smiled back and laid his forehead against Sora's. "It was nothing, Sora. I'd do anything for you, never forget that."

Sora nodded before cuddly back against the silver haired man. Well, perhaps storms wouldn't be too bad if he had Riku there to comfort him. Of course the sudden clash of something outside immediately caused the two boys to once again go into hiding. Okay, so maybe they'd have to still work on the not being afraid of evil storms thingy fist.


	10. Fire and Cocoa

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Fire and Cocoa

--

It was night fall again, but this time instead of a large blizzard outside their window there was only the light falling of snow on to the already covered ground. The moon glowed brightly outside the window, casting its light into the room where a group of people sat on different chairs around the glowing light of the fire. Everyone seemed comfortable, each curled up just the way they want to and calmed by the warmth and light of the fire. Suddenly a door opened and light from the hallway outside the door filtered into the room as two young men walked in holding trays filled with cups of steaming hot chocolate.

Carefully the two men held their trays with both hands as they entered the room, closing the door once again. Quietly they walked amongst everyone, handing out specific cups to different people. It wasn't too hard as the boys could easily tell which cup belonged to who, such as the black mug with little red hearts was Xemnas' and the one with numerous flames was Axel's; not hard at all. Finally the two men grabbed their own mugs and placed the trays off to the side on some random table before heading back to their own seats where their lovers and friends sat waiting.

Sora happily drank his hot chocolate as Riku once again joined him on the couch. He subconsciously learned closer to the man and laid his head on his shoulder as he took a break. A gentle ruffle of his hair and a kiss on the brow made him sigh in content and close his eyes. Even with his eyes closed Sora could tell what everyone one was doing. He could hear Demyx chatting with Zexion and Xigbar as he rejoined them with his own mug of hot chocolate. He couldn't help but smile at the scene of the three.

Most people thought Sora to be very naïve in all things, but one thing the boy knew was love and he most specifically knew that Zexion and Xigbar both loved Demyx and that the blonde equally loved them, though he'd never admit it in fear that he'd lose them as friends. Of course, Zexion and Xigbar knew this and tried to coax the boy that it was alright, though it never worked. Demyx would come along eventually though.

Over near the three on a large chair he could hear the strange, yet gentle purrs of Saix as he sat curled up on Xemnas's lap, content to just lay there as Xemnas continued to stroke his hair. Those two were a sight of their own, but Sora always thought they made a cute scene. It also showed how human both were and that made Sora happiest of all. He was glad the two men had found love within one another.

Finally he could make out the sounds of the last group within the room. The light whispers between Axel and Roxas were nothing but mumbles to everyone except Saix, but from the smiles and happiness radiating off of the two, everyone could tell it was nothing to worry about. Sora couldn't help but allow his smile to grow at the thought of the two. Roxas' life was a tough one in both this life and the last, but the boy had managed to find Axel again and that had all that mattered to him.

He was happy for his cousin and was glad that everyone had been given another chance at life, but he was most happy to see Axel and Roxas together. He still remembered the tears that weren't his, flowing down his cheek as he watched Axel fade away after his kamikaze attack. When he had realized that it was Roxas he had felt deeply sadden for his Nobody's lose and had hoped one day that Roxas and Axel would get the chance to meet again. Now they were reborn and seeing the two made him so happy it wasn't funny.

"What are you thinking about, Sora?"

Sora blinked open his eyes and glanced up as the curious face of his lover. He gave the man a small gentle smile before placing his lips lightly against Riku's. The chaste kiss only lasted for a second, but it felt much longer for both of them. Quickly Sora snuggled back into place with Riku's arm pulling him closer.

"It's nothing, just random musings."

Riku gave a small 'mm-hm' while he took another sip from his hot chocolate before placing his cup with Sora's on the small side table.

"Whatever you say, love."

Yes, Sora was greatly happy they had all been reborn. At least this time he wouldn't have to worry about Riku disappearing nor about worlds needing saving. Everything was just perfect.


	11. Angels

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Angels

--

Angels were looked upon to be the guardians of earth or that of a soul. It was said that those who were good and never sinned would be able to become one of these creatures in Heaven and live the days of their eternal afterlives in peace. Likewise with Angels being good, Demons were considered bad. But all of that was just something some kooky priest created, right? Well, at least that's what Roxas thought even as Sora dragged him outside into the bitter cold.

They were out here to make snow angels, or at least that's what his cousin had said. He briefly remembered a time when he was younger and his brother Cloud had done made them create similar things in the snow, though Ven had whined about wet clothes the rest of the day. Of course Roxas didn't believe in angels in the past and he still didn't believe in them now, even as he was pushed backwards into the snow and instructed to move his arms and legs up and down in spread eagle fashion. All Roxas hoped right now was that Axel didn't come by.

Of course Roxas was never very good when it came to luck and Axel together. Thus when he noticed a familiar face framed by spiky red hair he decided to forget to curse his luck and just pout cutely. If it worked for Sora, maybe it would work for him?

"Aw, now what is my adorable little Roxy doing in such a perverted position in the snow?"

Roxas seemed to only pout more, but didn't move. Axel just laughed and leaned down to peck a kiss on his nose lightly. "How about you and me skip this area and go inside for some hot chocolate? I just finished helping Lex with some cookies so they should be done in a few."

Quietly he thought over his options, though noticing Riku already dragging Sora inside he couldn't help but have his mind made up right away. "Fine, help me up at least," he replied, sticking out his arm for the older man to grab.

Axel chuckled again and pulled him forward, dragging the boy up and into a warm hug. Roxas scowled as he felt Axel mess up his hair a bit more, the cold snow causing the hair to become even wetter than before. But Roxas was already cold from before and he could feel the snow soaking through his clothes, thus he ignored it and allowed Axel to do what he wanted.

"Hm… I know! Here, don't freak."

Roxas didn't even get a chance to question what Axel meant before he felt himself being lifted and soon held bridal style against a strong chest. A blush quickly spread across his face and he couldn't help it when he clung to the man, his head buried. "Axel, what the hell?"

"I thought this might allow me to get you inside quicker!"

Axel laughed again as he made his way quickly to the back door of the Mansion. He could hear Roxas mumble about something or other, but he didn't mind. Roxas wouldn't be Roxas without some complaining, especially about the more embarrassing stuff.

"Now how about those cookies?" he spoke again as they finally got to the door.

Roxas may not know it, but to Axel angels and demons did exist. In this case Axel believed he was the demon and he wouldn't dare let the beautiful angel he held in his arms go for anything in the world.


	12. Silver Bells

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Silver Bells

--

Bells, sweet silver bells, as they dingle and dangled in the air off of miscellaneous items. They gave a jingle every time they were even lightly moved, whether by someone or the wind itself. They could be the most beautiful things when decorating something or even creating that missing sound in a large orchestra of classical music, but at the same time they could be the most irritating and mysterious things as all you can hear is that jingle, yet you can't seem to spot them ANYWHERE.

This last part was what Riku was currently going through as he once again whipped around to see if he couldn't locate the constant jingling that seemed to be coming from everywhere around here. He had a feeling that Sora had done this upon his evil prankish side, though whether the victim was him or someone else he didn't know or cared. All he wanted to do was find out where the jingle was coming from!

After a few more moments of the occasional jingle that would come and go as it pleased Riku began to start to tear the innocent room apart to look for it. Pillows and couch cushions went shooting in the air behind him, lamps barely missed being knocked over, and even the TV seemed to now have some things dangling upon it. It looked now more like a war zone then the comfortable seating room it use to be and still Riku searched for the stupid bell.

A sudden giggle brought Riku's attention right away towards the door to find Sora standing there, his hand over his mouth as to not laugh to loudly. Riku's eye twitched as another jingle sounded as he moved towards Sora.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the bell is, would you Sora?"

Sora let out a meep at the advancing man and tried to quickly run away only to be caught by the back of the shirt and dragged into Riku's arms, said arms tightening so the boy wouldn't be able to run away.

"Come on, Sora. Where's the bell?"

He looked down at the brunet in his arms with an evil glance, causing Sora to let out another meep as he looked for an escape. The struggling though finally stopped after a few moments and it seemed like Sora had given in. The boy silently looked down before looking up at Riku with a smile.

"Of course I know, Riku," he said as he reached up to wrap his arms around Riku's next. He stood up on his tip toes and gently kissed the boy, but even as Riku tried to enjoy the kiss the sudden constant jingle caused him to open his eyes and pull back. What he saw me his jaw drop. "You had them in your hair all this time."

In Sora's hand was a simple long blue ribbon with two silver bells on either end. Riku seemed to blink and automatically reach behind his head to wear he could feel what was formally a small pony tail on the back of his head.

"How, when?"

"I put them in your hair this morning since you wouldn't wake up," replied Sora with a smile.

Riku sighed and pulled Sora closer to him, giving him a narrow eyed leer. Sora's eyes widened as he looked into those eyes, a blush beginning to spread across his face as Riku's face came closer. Riku stopped just as his lips were about to touch Sora's.

"I suppose I'll just have to punish you now," he spoke seductively.

Sora suddenly let out a yelp as Riku picked him up bridal style, carrying the boy out of the chaos of the room.

"Yep, I'm just going to have to punish you. Hold onto those bells too, they might come in good use."


	13. Mr and Mrs Claus

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Mr. and Mrs. Claus

--

Christmas was a beautiful holiday that came every 25th of December, of course along with presents and holiday cheer the holiday brought out the craziness in all people, even if they were crazy to begin with. Of course the Organization wasn't excluded from this craziness, especially with people like Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx in the group. It was due to these three that the current members of the Organization, even including a few innocent people not even part of the group, were standing around in the ball room with scowls on most of their faces.

"Now, now everyone, let's be happy!" Marluxia spoke out towards all the depressing faces of his fellow friends and family. The man was dressed in a female version of Santa's outfit, declaring himself to be Mrs. Claus.

Next to Marluxia stood Larxene looking very menacing on his right wearing a male's version of the Santa Claus' outfit and on his left was a happy elf dressed Demyx. Demyx seemed to be having the most fun as he grabbed Sora, also dressed as an elf, and started dancing around with him. Larxene simply grinned as she turned to look where a cute little Namine, dressed as an angel, was setting up on of the cameras.

"Is it set up yet, Namine?" asked Larxene as she walked closer to see how things were going.

"Uh-huh, everything should be good! We just have to get everyone together and I'll press the button to take the large photo."

Larxene nodded and both she and Marluxia took that as their clue to start steering everyone into positions.

In the back they had stuck Santa Xemnas in the back with his Rudolph Saix and elf Lexeaus (he was quite a large elf) holding a reindeer Zexion upon his shoulders. The next row had Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin all as elves and all trying to out elf the other though Xigbar seemed to the look greatest with his pointy ears. Third row had Vexen dressed up as the Grinch, Larxene, Marluxia, an angel Axel, and Demyx all crushed together. Finally the last row, with Namine running to join in after pushing the delayed button on the camera, held elf Riku and Sora, cute little angel Namine, reindeer Roxas, and Santa Kairi.

Everyone seemed to be either scowling or grumbling or something or other before the sweet Namine quickly yelled at them to all shut up and smile or else. Everyone seemed quickly to comply, not use to the younger girl being so…well Larxene like. Larxene on the other hand reached over and hugged her tightly and saying how proud she was before standing back to pose for the picture.

A bright flash filled the room as the picture was quickly taken and almost immediately after everyone made their moves to run away from the scene. Sadly when large groups of people all try to escape at once it doesn't quite work out right and thus most people ended up tripping and crushing other people. Of course the only ones who hadn't been crushed stood proudly with cameras in their hands, devil like smiles on their innocent faces.

Roxas seemed to be the first to notice this and cursed out load, but sadly it was too late and soon more flashes filled the room as Namine and Larxene happily took photos of their friends as they made fools of themselves. Once sure they had enough the two girls high-fived each other before heading quite safely out the main doors.

"These are so going into the photo album!" said Larxene happily. Namine nodded in agreement.

"It's about time we update the album. What should we label this one?"

"I say we label it 'When Organization Members Dress Up."

"Good idea."

One thing that most people usually forgot by the end of the day, though many were reminded once again, was to never ever under estimate any female. Especially if said females live in a mansion filled with crazy people.


	14. Sleigh Ride

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Sleigh Ride

--

It was a beautiful evening with the stars shining bright and the moon casting its everlasting light upon the city. All the snow lay upon the ground glittering in the light, though remaining as still as death. It was a quiet night and that was just how Roxas enjoyed it as he rested his head on Axel's shoulder and looked around at the scenery before him.

The two had just finished having dinner at a near by Italian place and both had agreed that it was warm enough to take a walk to the park just across the street. For the first ten minutes they had simply walked around the dark park with idle chit-chat here and there. They were comfortable in each other's presence that constant chattering wasn't needed. Now they sat on a comfy blue bench near the center of the park, both enjoying the others presence.

Roxas was just about to doze off when the sudden 'yeehaw!' out of nowhere caused him to jump and quickly look around. What he found practically made him fall backwards in surprise. There on the front of a sleigh with Riku chasing him was Sora as he commanded about ten Dalmatian dogs, wherever he had managed to get those, to mush and pull him forward. The scene was quite comical in essence if it weren't for the fact that Sora could seriously get hurt.

"Looks like Riku didn't take my warning on those monster cookies we made earlier."

Roxas blinked and quickly looked up at Axel, who was watching the scene before him with amusement. It was then that Roxas realized what Axel had meant. The two of them had decided to bake earlier that day and he remember distinctly before they had left the cookies calmly cooling off on the counter, how Axel was talking to Riku about something or other. He figured now that Axel had told Riku to keep Sora away from the cookies, but it hadn't worked.

"You would think Riku would understand by now that if you gave Sora anything with a lot of sugar he'll simply go into hyper active mode," replied Roxas.

Axel gave a loud laugh which as soon as it died away began again when a loud curse from Riku sounded into the air as he fell into a snow bank. Roxas allowed a smile upon his face and a few chuckles to escape his mouth as he curled up against Axel again.

"So, can we say we had Dinner AND a Movie tonight, Roxy?"

"Hm… I suppose we can, but shh Axel, the movie isn't over yet."

Axel laughed again, but kept it quiet as he nodded lightly. A movie was always a good ending to a date, especially the type where the actors were none other than their friends.

Roxas let out a yawn as he leaned into the warmth of Axel's body. The two were now walking home with Riku not to far back carrying a conked out Sora. It was the normal ending to one of his sugar rushes: Eat, Go Crazy, and than Pass Out. Roxas felt mild pity for Riku, but than again he figured the guy knew what he was getting into when he first befriended Sora and again when he decided up their relationship to the next level.

As the group of four began to enter the gates they had to suddenly jump back as a flash of yellow and blue sudden dashed by on another sled, this time being pulled by none other than two Reindeer. When Roxas managed to get a better look he couldn't help but stare wide eyed as Xigbar quickly came rushing by after what he finally realized was Demyx on the sleigh.

"Damn, maybe I should've warned Xigbar too!" Axel managed to say between laughs as he sat on the snow covered ground.

Riku smiled sadly as he watched Xigbar and Demyx vanish from their sight. "I doubt it would've helped him honestly. Demyx can be just as bad as Sora, if not worse."

Axel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, though you should see Roxas! Now that's fun- OW!" Hands quickly covered his head as he whimpered in pain.

"We won't bring up those memories anytime soon," Roxas mumbled as he stomped by the two and headed straight inside. So what if he got a bit out of it when he was given enough sugar as well. At least he didn't get as bad as Demyx and Sora…well, except that one time but he blamed the pixie sticks.


	15. Gingerbread Houses

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Gingerbread House

--

If there was one thing the Organization enjoyed doing it was cooking. Not a single person in the mansion knew not how to cook something delicious, though some did have trouble cooking some things than others. Demyx was the one that usually got the sushi or sea food type jobs, Xaldin loved to cook anything spicy, Vexen enjoyed the more complicated things though give him a chance to make his venison specialty than he was happy, and both Larxene and Marluxia enjoyed to cook meals that usually involved a balance amount of fruits and vegetables (both from Marluxia's gardens) and meat.

Of course sweets were something that was never limited in the home of the thirteen crazy people. At least half of the Organization loved to bake sweets and it was because of this at usually Xemnas had to keep a special chart in order to give everyone their far share of the kitchen; if he didn't do this than they'd be over flowed with cookies and cakes to the point where even poor Demyx and Sora couldn't stand to eat it all. Of course it just so happened to be Axel's day to cook, this December 15th, and he planned to share it with the others. Of course he wasn't just going to let anyone into the kitchen without things first organized and situated to his preferences.

Roxas had actually become irritated with the red head at first because he wasn't even allowed to enter the kitchen to get a glass of milk, but after an hour or two of Axel alone in the kitchen he had suddenly grabbed Roxas and dragged him through the doors to finally help out. Of course Roxas wasn't the first person that was getting irritated at Axel's little take over of the kitchen, but nor was he the first to be allowed to help though it was at least another four hours (around noon he assumed) before others were allowed to finally enter the kitchen.

The kitchen, it seemed, had first been cleaned thoroughly by Axel. He hadn't let a soul in while he cleaned, simply because he didn't want anyone messing anything up. Once he was sure everything was sanitary he had made sure to drag dear Roxy into the thing. Why enjoy all the fun himself? Plus he had been getting a feeling that Roxas was near to the point of killing him if he didn't do something quickly.

Once Roxas was there Axel began the next steps upon his list of things to do that day. Quickly he had begun to give the orders out and after a few hours most things were set up, but Axel knew that keeping out the entire Organization from the kitchen for most of the morning had probably begun to have its affect on them so as Roxas listened to his orders for his main project, he himself began working on lunch for the rest of the Organization.

When noon came around almost all of the Organization members were glad to finally see a nice full lunch on the dining table. Even Axel and Roxas had joined the group for the meal, though neither person gave up any information relating to the special project in the kitchen. When lunch was over both men cleared the table and quickly headed straight back to the kitchen. It was perhaps only an hour later when people were finally let into the previously siege kitchen.

Sora and Demyx were amongst the first and their eyes had gone wide at what they found. On one of the three different kitchen counters were bowls and plates filled with different candies. Graham crackers and gingerbread sheets were stacked high upon one plate with a few different bowls, each filled with a different flavored frosting, near by. The second kitchen counter was layered with wax paper and cardboard. Finally on the last counter there stood two custom made gingerbread houses, each with their unique style.

It seemed Axel's plan for the day had been to set up the kitchen for ach and every member of the Organization, as well as a few friends, to be able to make their own gingerbread or graham cracker house.

For the next four hours about three to four members were let into the kitchen at one time to make their own house, each finished project then would be placed on the last counter with the others. By the end of the day at least 15 houses had been made and if looked at carefully you could tell just who had made them.

Axel smiled at the finish projects that now stood in the kitchen. He had spent the day cleaning and cooking and the finish project was wonderful. He couldn't help himself as he wrapped his arms around Roxas and rested his chin on the blonde boy's head.

"I think we did well," he spoke quietly, his eyes still gazing at the mini village everyone had created.

Roxas smiled and leaned into Axel's embrace. "This was a good idea. Everyone seemed like they had fun making them."

"Yeah, we'll have to set up something in the main living room near the tree when we put it up. I want everyone to be able to enjoy their creations before we eat them."

"We'll figure out something. For now though we should probably clean up the kitchen and grab something to eat for dinner. It's getting late, Axel."

Axel nodded and released Roxas so he could start cleaning up. Green eyes continued to gaze at the village for a few moments longer before turning around to help his blue eyed lover. It never stopped amazing him how easily the entire Organization acted as a family, but at the same time he wouldn't give it up for the world.


	16. Decorating

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Decorating

--

There was less than ten days left until Christmas and the mansion, both inside and out, was practically empty of decorations. Thus Xemnas had decided that since it was Sunday the entire Organization would split into groups and begin decorating. Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Xigbar, and Xaldin were in charge of the outside. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Zexion would be in charge of the inside. It would be Saix and Xemnas' job to over look both decorating teams and help out accordingly, of course sitting back and watching the chaos occur was also part of the job.

Sora had completely forgotten Xemnas' day of decorating and had once again dragged Riku and Kairi with him to the Mansion to bug their friends. When they arrived they were amazed to see already the beautiful display of the house being brightened up with numerous lights and floral arrangements.

Xigbar and Larxene both seemed to be enjoying jumping around on the roof as they quickly worked another strand of lights along the gutter. Vexen and Xaldin were helping one another to decorate each window with a different set of lights. It was easy to spot out which window belonged to who's room now as Xaldin had thought creating their Roman numeral numbers on the windows would look amusing. Vexen on the other hand seemed to favor placing up the icicle type lights on the bottom of the windows. Finally Marluxia had taken over decorating his lovely plant life (ie: bushes, trees, etc.) with net themed lights and flower type ones. Everything seemed to be coming together beautifully.

After a quick wave towards everyone and complimenting them on their work, Sora and his two best friends made their way inside the mansion. Once inside the first thing they noticed was the bright lights in the darken house, but after their eyes adjusted they could make out the forms of the rest of the Organization members running around here and there as they tried to decorate practically everything in the house.

Luxord was working on the double stairway as he decorated it with tinsel, lights, and ribbons of all sorts all along the rail. Axel had taken to decorating the downstairs rooms with numerous items while Demyx took over the second floor, Zexion the third floor, and finally Xemnas and Saix were helping out on the fourth floor. The living room and tree had been left to Lexaeus and Roxas though and neither were going to let anyone in. Even when Sora had tried to enter to say hello he had the door quickly shoved in his face with a quick hello and goodbye.

Of course such treatment by his cousin was normal and he didn't mind it at all. Most of the family on Roxas' side tended to want to do things without others around and were known to not let a single person, even if they were their lover or mother, see the project until it was finished. Sora distinctly remembered one year when he and Leon (as his brother wished to be called) had visited the family of blondes. The family had been working on decorating and while Cloud and Rufus had finished their parts and Quistis was simply cooking, both Ven and Roxas had made it their life's goal not to let a single soul enter the living room while they decorated the tree. Though, despite the tendency to become very antisocial during decorating time, usually the end result was worth the wait. Sora doubted today would be any different as he ran off to help decorate upstairs.

A few hours glanced by and soon it was nearing night time. The outside of the house looked gorgeous covered in all the lights. The group had really out done themselves and deserved every single compliment. The group who had been working on the inside had even finished. Tinsel, lights, ribbons, and other decorative items were now hanging beautifully around the mansion. But of all the things that were decorated, the living room was the best.

A simple bouquet of mistletoe hung gently over the door where ribbons were wrapped with care. The ceiling was simple with only so much ribbon and lights lining the edges and the custom chandler being filled with candles for once. The gingerbread houses they had created the other day were set up on shelves that went from the door to about the end of either wall on the left and right. The couches had been moved and so had the chairs, both rearranged to circle the fireplace just right, but to also leave room for the tree. The fireplace now held thirteen beautiful stockings, each having been designed and decorated at some point or time in the past couple of years by their respective owner.

The tree though was the center of attention. A freshly cut pine tree stood brilliantly with a silver and gold rug beneath and a gold stand to hold it. The entire tree seemed to be silver themed though with other colors of gold, blue, and purple in smaller amounts. Lights were wrapped carefully around the large tree and so was the tinsel and ribbons. Ornaments of many hung from the branches, each giving off its on glitter and glam in the light. Finally, on top of the tree gleam a beautiful crystal star with a small keyhole glowing from the middle.

Everything was now done and over with, properly decorated to the theme of Christmas. Even though it had taken most of the day and many of the people who had helped were practically falling asleep as they stood, the wait to see the finish projects were worth it and so was working on them. Sora couldn't help but smile up at the tree and be reminded of Christmas with the entire family and while he missed them dearly, he knew many of the others missed their own families and that because of that they had each put a bit of tradition within their decorating styles. It was like bringing a bit of home with you.


	17. Candy Canes

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Candy Canes

--

Candy canes were small confectionary sweet usually with the taste of mint or cinnamon. They were also, in Axel's opinion, the most evil of treats that existed right up there with popsicles. The reason for his current thoughts on the Christmas treat was due to the almost naïve blonde that was currently sprawled casually across his lap sucking on said candy cane.

Xemnas, for what ever bloody reason, had bought a box full of the treats and had made sure to give one each to Sora, Demyx, and Roxas especially though anyone could have one. At first Axel hadn't thought too much on it, not even the shifty glint in the Superior's eyes. Sadly, now Axel knew exactly what the silver haired man had been planning by giving those three the sweets. He could only imagine the pain Riku and the others were going through just like him.

Roxas seemed so content to just simply lay there and lick the stick, wrapping or flicking his tongue at it and the occasional sucking. It was driving Axel mad, but he resisted his urges and simply continued to stroke Roxas' hair. He doubted his blonde lover even realized what he was doing, much like how oblivion he would become when given his special sea salt ice cream. It just simply happened and Axel was just simply an innocent bystander.

Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Roxas' mouth as he watched him eat the stick. Roxas had begun to notice the stars and was in the process to ask Axel exactly what was wrong when a loud thump and a scream of 'Riku!' were suddenly heard from somewhere upstairs. It was no more than maybe ten seconds after this that Roxas sudden found Axel's tongue shoved down his throat in a most starving kiss.

Axel had finally given in. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Riku had been the first to jump his 'prey' and he surely wasn't going to be the last. As soon as he saw Roxas' lips spread apart when he had attempted to speak he had dived in to kiss the blonde feverishly. A small moan had him moving positions so he was straddling Roxas' hips as they kissed.

Of course such moments like these were had to come by when you lived in the environment that they did. So it really wasn't amazing when Demyx and Sora both came running in yelling something about kissy faces and cooties from certain guys. Axel had practically been ran over as Sora jumped on him in an attempt to save Roxas from the evil thing known as 'cooties' which Axel was suppose to have. Roxas seemed to be just as clueless as Axel, so that was a plus side.

"What the hell? Cooties don't exist, Sora!"

"Uh-uh! That's not true! They do exist. Larxene was telling Demyx earlier how guys get this thing called um... mono! And mono is basically the same thing as cooties! She said that Riku, Axel, and Xigbar all had it and that we should avoid doing any kissing type stuff with them!"

Roxas and Axel both starred at Sora as though he had a second head. Mono was nothing like cooties and Roxas had a good feeling that if Axel had mono than Roxas would have gotten it a long time ago.

"Sora, did it ever occur to you that she was lying?"

"Um… No?"

"Exactly. Now why don't you and Demyx go back to your boyfriends because I doubt they have mono."

"But, but Roxas!" The two whined, unsure on who to believe now.

"Just do it, kiddos. The last time Mono came into this home was when Luxord lost a bet and had to kiss some whore, so don't worry about it," Axel managed to chip in.

The two guys looked at each other before slowly nodding in agreement to leave the two alone and thus left shortly after to, hopefully, rejoin their probably confused boyfriends.

"Now, where were we?"

Axel grinned as he saw the almost feline like smile on Roxas' face as the boy made his way towards him.

"I think we were just going to go to my room to have a little…Christmas cheer."

Roxas and Axel both gave out grand laughs as they stood up and began their way towards the stairs. Of course a few gropes here and there were a must. They did hope though that Sora and Demyx weren't going to be bothering them anytime soon; especially with what they had planned. Axel was dead set on having a certain little blonde's mouth around a certain item that was surely not a candy cane.


	18. Gift Wrapping

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Gift Wrapping

--

One of the main traditions of Christmas was the idea of gift giving. Of course an item wasn't a gift until it was wrapped up nicely in colorful paper and given a nice large ribbon on top. It was today on December 18th that both Roxas and Sora had decided to get together at Sora's to wrap presents (leaving the ones they had bought for one another hidden away already wrapped).

The decision to do the gift wrapping at Sora's came from the fact that privacy at the Mansion was almost null and void. The surprises they wanted to wrap would be spoiled if left unattended in such a house full of snoopy people. Both boys had even gone to great lengths to have Riku drag Axel off to do some last minute Christmas shopping just to help keep both boys away while they worked. The gifts to a love one were the most important and surprising them was top priority.

"Oh, is that what you bought Axel while we were shopping?"

Sora leaned over to gaze curiously at the item in Roxas' hands as he carefully began to wrap it up in shining crimson paper. "Mmhm. I hope he likes it though." Roxas' eyes looked unsure for a moment and Sora picked up on this right away.

"I'm sure he'll love it. You two have been together since you and Ven were living in Midgar. Your gifts are special to him and it shows since he's kept every single one of them in his room."

Roxas blushed brightly at the comment. He too did the same thing with the gifts Axel had given him. The two had first been best of friends for many years until Roxas had turned fourteen and it was actually on his fourteenth birthday that Axel had finally kissed him and asked him out. Of course a good punch in the stomach for the unexpected kiss and a simple 'yes' with another kiss was his answers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What did you get Riku anyways?" He leaned over to catch a glimpse of whatever item Sora was wrapping up, but the boy merely shook his head and blocked his view.

"Nu-uh, it's a secret. You'll get to see it at the same time with the others; right when he opens it."

A pout formed on Roxas' face for a moment before the boy realized what he was doing. "Fine, be that way. Hey, what did you get Demyx?"

"Oh! When I was visiting Destiny Islands last month I noticed that had these really cute Sitar shaped lollipops and some other items so I bought him a bunch. I figured it'd be a good present. They had some nice floral items as well so I bought Kairi and Marluxia some things too."

"Ah, cool," was Roxas' reply.

Two hours came and went with lots of wrapping and some chit-chat here and there, but else wise it was quiet. Both boys didn't mind the quietness and had welcomed it since it gave them more attention to place upon wrapping gifts. It was just as Sora was placing the last ribbon on a large present to Namine when the door suddenly slammed open and both Axel and Riku walked in.

Sora gave a pout as he noticed the two, Roxas giving silent thanks that they had finished wrapping the presents. "Don't you two know how to knock?" spoke Roxas with a glare aimed at the two taller men.

"Of course we do, Roxas, but I figured the door was unlocked and that you two were still in here being your normal family like selves!" Axel replied as he walked over and ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Still doesn't mean you should barge in…"

"It's okay, Roxas. Riku usually just walks in when he knows I'm home."

Roxas turned to argue with Sora, noticing right away that the boy had a smile that simply spelt 'don't worry' and 'let's not fight.' Sometimes it worried Roxas how much his cousin could simply let people walk in his house or do other things with ease, but he supposed that if it was normally only Riku than it couldn't be too bad.

"Ooh! Are those Christmas presents?"

Axel's eyes lit up as he tried to get a better look at the gifts to see which one was his, but his attempt was sadly stopped as Roxas moved in front of him with a glare. His own response was a small pout before giving in and moving to sit down on one of the nearby couches.

"Fine, I'll be a good boy and wait patiently."

Riku and Sora could be heard giggling and chuckling in the background, or at least that's what Axel heard. His eyes were closed and he had draped an arm over his eyes to an attempt to be dramatic. The sudden feeling of lips on his made him remove his arm and open his eyes just as Roxas was leaning back.

"That's right, if you're a good boy than everything will go well. You might even get treats," Roxas said, a large grin upon his face.

"Oh," Axel began as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and tugged him forward, "Can I even have you?"

Roxas gave off a small blush and laughed a little as he leaned forward and responded with another kiss to the red head. "Sure, but only if you behave. That and help me bring all these presents back to the Mansion."

"Yes, sir, lover, sir!" Axel gave off a quick hand salute and tried to sound serious though his laughing afterwards canceled the affect. Standing up and letting Roxas go both boys went to start gathering the presents up in their arms. Roxas knew Axel's sports car was outside or for the fact that he had heard the familiar roar of the engine moments before the guys had come in earlier.

"Sora," Roxas began as he doubled checked that he had Axel's present with him only, "Thanks for letting me come over and do this."

"No problem, Roxas!" Sora beamed brightly, already leaning into Riku's one armed embrace.

Roxas glanced at the two and knew instantly that Riku was planning to have a little fun with Sora since he had been forced to hang out with the pyro known as Axel for the day. Giving a small wave and a quick goodbye to both he quickly left out the door with Axel and the presents. Hell if he was going to stick around and deny Riku his greatly needed Sora dose for the day. Not to mention he right now had the job of keeping Axel away from his presents for as long as possible, including distracting him enough to hide his away again.


	19. Caroling

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Caroling

--

The nearby church absolutely hated Xemnas and his 'cronies' as they'd call the rest of them. They'd blame the man for manipulating innocent people and performing illegal experiments on the children. Of course none of this was true, but Vexen had always found it highly amusing. Actually almost everyone in the Organization found it amusing and enjoyed to piss off the Church people through different ways. Halloween was an extra special time of the year to creep the people out.

It was because of these people that made caroling such a hated tradition amongst the Organization. The Church enjoyed setting up groups of children and sending them from door to door in the middle of the night as they sang, quite off tune I might add, loudly of songs about baby Jesus and other Christmas songs. Xigbar would swear that the damn people sent the worst singing brats to their house every year considering how badly they were. They only seemed to get worse every year too.

A few years ago Sora had suggested that the Organization themselves should go caroling. At first the idea was alright, but after awhile it had turned into a horrible idea. It wasn't that they couldn't sing, but it was the fact that some members enjoyed singing the more R rated versions of the songs and that really didn't go smoothly with the parents. Thus the group had been banned from singing ever again.

Last year though Vexen and Zexion were ready. They had worked on something the year before and were hoping it worked. The device they had created would be set up on the front door. The purpose of it was so that when the children sang their voices would bounce off the door and hit them tenfold. But when the children finally came their voices had been so horrible that the machine had destroyed itself in an attempt to get away from the horrible sound.

This year though Xemnas had come up with the perfect plan; or at least that's what he thought. Silently he sat on the front porch with a hot chocolate in hand. Saix came and went a few times before finally settling down next to his master and lover, leaning against him contently with his own mug of hot chocolate. Saix had little to no idea about what Xemnas was up to, but he wasn't going to leave the man alone outside during winter by himself at the very least.

So when the evil little children and the Priest from the Church came by to do their caroling Saix simply sat there growling and glaring at the group, his hand around one of his Master's. Xemnas simply smiled and petted Saix on the head as the group neared. Remarks of disgust could be heard clearly, but the two men didn't care. This was a new world and the only people who complained about homosexual relationships were part of the very small amount of old fashion churches that still existed.

"What is this? Is Mr. Xemnas finally coming out to listen to the children and admit defeat?" It was one of the other adult chaperones that came with the group that spoke first.

Xemnas simply shook his head. "Why would I ever admit defeat to some simply minded humans? I am merely out here to observe the sky though I suppose I do have another purpose as well."

Saix' growl depended as he heard the group laugh at his Master. Oh how he would love to rip them to shreds, but murder was looked down upon and he knew better.

"And what would that be, Mr. Xemnas?" came the Priest's voice this time.

A sly smile appeared on Xemnas' face as he looked the man in the eye. "To simply tell you that if I see you ever on my property again I won't hesitate to call the police. This will be your only warning and you have five minutes to leave before I call."

"You can't do that! We're just church goes singing carols around the town!" Ah, another one of the Priest's cronies.

"Alas, you are mistaken. If the proprietor of a certain estate tells the Church or any other group of persons that they are not allowed on their property, than the proprietor has all rights to either call the police or administer their own ways to remove said persons from their estate."

The children seemed to be confused by the large words, but most of the adults understood what he had said. It was either you stay off my land or if you step beyond that fence ever again I will shot you. Xemnas' eyes were serious and many of the adults quickly ushered the children away. The Priest remained and glared at the man.

"Do not think you have won, Xemnas."

"Oh, of course not! I do not need to think I have won as I know I have won. Now I suggest you leave now."

The Priest gave a huff and quickly walked off to join the children. Saix glared one last time at the man before turning to look at Xemnas curiously. Xemnas didn't even have glanced at his lover o know what he wished to ask and simply gazed up at the stars as he spoke.

"I could've done that many years ago, but I figured I'd give the man a chance to see what he could do against our own men. Sadly, I realized last year the children are simply misguided and the battle is between me and the priest. I will simply continue the battle during Halloween. It's best to leave Christmas alone."

Saix nodded silently and looked back up at the stars as well. Even if he didn't understand things at times he knew his Master was right and that was all he needed.


	20. Ribbons

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Ribbons

--

It was a stormy day today and thus Roxas and the others had made it their plan to stay inside. They weren't stupid enough to dare the frigid winds and blowing snow just to cure some boredom, so even if it meant annoying the heck out of the Superior for two hours straight than they would remain inside the nice warm Mansion.

He had just finished playing a few rounds of Dance Dance Revolution with Demyx and having managed to get some water in his system he decided to head upstairs to nap for a bit. It was on his way towards his room that he noticed a little red ribbon sticking out from around one of the corners.

"Hm, someone must've left some out last night," Roxas mumbled to himself. He was quite sure that everyone had finished wrapping presents last night and placed them all under the tree. The ribbon was probably something someone had dropped, but an uncontrollable urge had Roxas moving forward to grab the ribbon.

Just as his hands brushed over the silky texture the ribbon suddenly pulled back and around the corner. Roxas blinked and frowned as he rounded the corner and attempted to grab the ribbon again, but much like last time the ribbon seemed to move further from his hand. Every time Roxas came close to grabbing it the ribbon moved a foot or so further away, making the boy walk further and further down the hall. By now Roxas wasn't even paying attention to the fact that the ribbon had grown a life of its own, but that he only wanted to grab the damn thing and probably burn it away.

Suddenly he found himself colliding with Axel as he rounded a corner after the damn ribbon. Axel couldn't help but laugh at the daze and confused look on Roxas' as he held the boy up from falling over. Roxas seemed to push away the confusion and quickly noted a red ribbon leading up in Axel's hand.

"You! You've been pulling a trick on me this entire time!"

"Mm… Maybe so, Roxy, but for good reason," Axel said with a big grin, "Look here."

And Roxas did as he glanced down into Axel's other hand, since one was holding him steady, and that was when he suddenly realized he could hear purring. There curled up in Axel's hand was a very tiny white kitten with a bright red bow wrapped around its neck. Roxas blinked up at Axel in confusion before Axel moved so that Roxas was now holding the kitten.

"Early Christmas present," he said with a shrug, "I figured I couldn't keep it hidden forever."

A bright smile filled Roxas' face as he stroked the kitten's fur. He turned for a moment to place a gentle kiss on Axel's lip before leaning his head against the man's shoulder to watch the kitten as he continued to pet it.

"Thank you, Axel. I love it," he said softly. "Oh! Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl, I figured Larxene could use another female in the house. Her name's Yuki, like the snow."

"It's a pretty name. Thank you again, Axel."

"You're welcome, Roxy," he replied as he kissed the blonde on the head.


	21. Cookies

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

A/N: Sorry for late post. My internet has been a little bit wacky, but I've finally got it working so I can post this. The 22nd will be posted later along with probably an hour or two early release of Day 23. I'd like to also thank you guys for the reviews and favs. I'm quite happy that for 20 chapters I've had almost 2300 views. So that's good to see. Thanks again!

Theme – Baking Cookies

--

Cookies were a favorite amongst everyone. Whether you liked chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal, or another type; a cookie was a person's best friend and the perfect snack. Even in the Organization everyone loved cookies and were positively delighted when they could make them. Holidays were especially promising for cookies as everyone enjoyed making cookies for whatever holiday was coming up. Christmas was no exception of course.

Almost immediately after lunch Xemnas, with the help of Saix and Xigbar, had the kitchen perfectly set up for some cooking. All around on the long counters sat bowls containing chocolate chips, raisins, and other food items people normally had in or on their cookies. Three mixing machines sat on different tables with separate bowls of already made cookie mix. Finally near the double oven sat numerous greased cookie sheets. It wasn't really amazing to see such organization in the kitchen as everyone took cooking serious and enjoyed it greatly.

Xemnas had learned after his first year with some of the others living with him that just simply assigning someone the task of making the seasonal sweets would simply cause more trouble than it was worth. It was because of this that every year he simply made sure to set up everything pre-hand and allowed everyone to make something here and there. Of course he also made sure that mostly baking was done instead of letting people like Xigbar and Demyx snack away on all of the chocolate chips.

It had actually turned into a tradition after the third year and now ever year after lunch on the 21st they all would enter the kitchen to begin baking Christmas cookies. This year was no different and both Riku and Sora sat side by side at one of the tables as they watched the thirteen or so former Nobodies work casually amongst themselves in the slightly crowded kitchen.

Sora was amazed really; in his past life he would've sworn that these thirteen people would never get along enough to even clean a room together. But here he sat calmly next to his boyfriend and watched all thirteen work together as they made their batches of cookies. Of course the occasional little fight broke out, it was to be expected, but normally it was about something little such as Demyx stealing some of Vexen's sprinkles or Larxene hogging all of the M&Ms. Else wise the entire room seemed to just be filled with friendly vibes and the sweet aroma of cookies.

He'd be honest when he said he didn't believe his cousin the first few times when told about this little tradition, but seeing it in action was another thing. Even Riku had been in denial until today. It really was something else to see, especially considering all the backstabbing of the past.

"Mm, hey guys, want some?" Sora practically jumped in his spot when Roxas spoke up. Glancing over both boys found Roxas and Axel walking over to them with a bowl of what looked to be left over cookie batter.

"Sure!" Once his cousin had sat down next to him he quickly grabbed one of the spoons and began to nibble on the batter.

"We managed to get our batch in first so we're all done for the day," commented Axel as he leaned against the counter. "Well, at least until Mansex decides it's clean up time."

A loud 'I HEARD THAT AXEL!' caused the group to break out into laughter. They knew that Xemnas didn't care too much for the nickname, but at the same time he was use to it. They were friends and family so it was expected that they all called one another nicknames, even if one of them was the leader.

"Oh hey, Roxas I got a strange letter from Squall today. I mean it was the normal one, but it felt like he was trying to hide something in it."

"Hm... I received a similar one from Cloud and Rufus actually. They were the normal replies and holiday wishes, but it felt like something was off in it. I wonder what's up."

Sora gave a shrug in response. "Maybe they're going to secretly kidnap the both of you, Roxy!" Axel laughed and dodged Roxas' playful punch. "Alright, alright! Just kidding. Anyways, they're your older brothers so they're probably going to seem weird here and there. Hell, Reno is probably as weird as they come!"

"I don't know, Axel. Don't forget I'm related to both Xemnas AND the Jenova's. Seph and Kadaj I think take the cake and if not them than at least Kuja somewhere along the line."

"Eh, yeah, you have a point. How is your family?"

"Normal I guess. Nothing new if that's what you're asking."

A ding quickly sounded in the room. "Well, that's our cookies. We'll be back in a few." With that said both Axel and Roxas began to head back to the other side of the kitchen, leaving Sora with the left over batter.

"Mm… Cookies," the boy mumbled though he seemed mildly lost in thought.

"Don't worry too much about Leon, okay Sora? I'm sure everything is fine," spoke up Riku as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders and held him close.

"Yeah I guess you're right Riku…"

"Of course, I'm always right. Hey! Oww…," Riku winced at the punch he received, but grinned none the less. It was the normal routine.

Sora mumbled something or other, but else wise leaned against Riku still. Perhaps later he and Roxas could try calling them or something, but for now there were cookies and no one could be sad when cookies were around.


	22. Mistletoe

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Mistletoe

--

A must have at any Christmas party was mistletoe. The plant was known to bring people together or tear them to pieces with embarrassment. Popular men and women could both love or hate the little plant, depending on how many fans they had. Riku and Axel remembered far to well, though not because they were on the receiving in. In actuality they had a slight dislike for the plant due to not so innocent girls trying to kiss their quite naïve boyfriends. Things like that were never welcomed and the girls usually ended up backing away in fear (or trying the same trick on the two elder males).

But just because the two boys had a dislike for the plant didn't mean they wouldn't enjoy it on an occasion. Riku had mistletoe to thank when it came to his and Sora's first shared kiss. It had been sweet and innocent, though Riku had made sure to steal a few more not so innocent kisses later on that night (a bit of eggnog helped). It had eventually become a tradition for the two to share at least one kiss upon Christmas Eve while standing calmly under the mistletoe.

Axel on the other hand was simply just a red headed pyro who enjoyed perving upon his boyfriend, no matter how much abuse he received in return. Every grope, kiss, and spank was worth it. Oh how Axel enjoyed seeing such a flustered and embarrassed look on his favorite blonde. Christmas was simply another holiday that gave him reasons to do just that, though catching Roxas under the mistletoe could be harder than you would think.

Every year was a game for Axel. Roxas absolutely hated mistletoe due to some of his more horrifying memories of school (of course Axel had eventually came to rescue him) and because of this he tended to avoid the plant for as long as possible. He had toyed with the idea of burning the plants, but Roxas knew he didn't have the heart to ruin the normally romantic moment for everyone else. But that didn't mean he couldn't avoid it. It was because Roxas avoided being caught under the mistletoe that Axel had a hell of a time to steal a kiss from the blonde under said plant.

Some years were perhaps easier than others, such as the first year he wore a mistletoe hat and than some were harder than trying to get out of playing strip poker with Luxord. He would've used the mistletoe hat again, but Roxas had made it his goal after Christmas to find and burn the evil hat. He had been tempted to buy a new one, but a simple threat from Roxas had him reconsidering that option. Still, Axel enjoyed trying to catch his blonde lover off guard and stealing the kiss.

Oh, of course it was a hell of a lot easier to do said deed when they were at the Mansion. If they had been back home in Midgar and spending Christmas with the rest of Roxas' family than he was doom from the let go. He was never sure why, but for whatever reason Roxas' twin brother Ven had made it his goal in life to keep the two apart. The blonde always told Roxas he could do better, acting like a proper elder brother, but Roxas would try to as politely decline the statement the best he could. Kissing was still the hardest with Ven around.

But this year Axel had the perfect plan, or at least that was what he had thought as he walked towards the living room in thought. He had planned it all year long and just knew that it would work. What Axel hadn't expected though was a sudden yank towards the entrance of the living room and familiar lips pressing firmly against his. When they had pulled apart Axel could only stare at sapphire blue eyes with a wide look.

"Mm… Merry Christmas, Axel. I figured I'd go easily on you this year," the blonde whispered into his ear. Axel's reply was a simple large grin before he pulled the blonde into another deep kiss, ignoring all the calls for the two to get a room.

So he wouldn't get a chance to execute his plan this year. He'd just have to revise it for next year instead. Though if Roxas kept this up he might just forget about his plan all together.


	23. Lights

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Lights

--

"I like nights like these, Riku."

"Mm, why is that Sora?"

"Because the snow glows so beautifully as the light of the moon reflects on them. Fresh snow is just simply so pretty."

Riku glanced to his side where Sora lay curled up comfortably by his side. A warm blanket was wrapped around their bodies to keep them warm and two cups of hot chocolate sat on a near by side table. They were sitting on the large window seat watching as the gentle white flakes of crystal flew down from the darken skies. The moon could be seen glimpsing from between darkened clouds here and there though its light still allowed it to be seen even when the clouds passed over it.

"Perhaps that's why people decorate Christmas trees with lights and candles. Maybe they're trying to have that same glow in their home like how they see it upon the snow covered trees."

"Maybe they do, Sora. But nature is something that we can not copy no matter how hard we try. The real thing will always beat the copy."

Riku felt as Sora nodded quietly, his hands already stroking the soft brown hair. It was late and while they should've been in bed, Sora had practically run outside when he noticed it was snowing. He had just barely managed to stop the brunet from catching frostbite. It had taken a little coaxing, but finally he had managed to get Sora to agree to simply stay inside and watch the fresh snow coat the earth.

He enjoyed moments like these where it was simply him and Sora. The brunet had been a handful since even their earlier years as childhood friends, but Sora wouldn't be Sora without his child like qualities. The child like aura that surrounded the boy was what had first drawn Riku to him. Sora was innocence at its finest and it was this innocence that had Riku falling in love with boy.

Christmas was their first kiss and the first time they had ever seen snow since Destiny Island never had any. Squall and Sora, for the first time in many years, were heading to Midgar to spend Christmas with their blonde haired cousins and Sora had practically begged to have Riku join in. After all the silver haired male had a small chunk of family living in Midgar as well. Reluctantly Squall had agreed and the three had set out on a plane from Destiny Islands only two days before Christmas.

Instead of arriving a day before Christmas Eve like the plane was suppose to they had ended up a day late. In a way it was worth the troubles of waiting at the crowded and chaotic airport. For when the plane had finally entered the Midgar area they were introduced to a beautiful scene as snow flowed from the skies downward. It was the first time they had seen snow since being born. Neither boy would ever forget that day, even if they were old and going senile. The memory they held of that day couldn't even be matched by any photograph. It was forever with them in their hearts though.

Riku had shared many of his firsts with Sora and likewise for the brunet. They had been together since childhood and, as Riku glanced down at the dozing brunet in his arms, he hoped they would continue to be together for many snow filled years to come.


	24. Dinner

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Cooking and Celebrating Dinner

--

It was finally Christmas Eve and everyone had woken up bright and early. Lexaeus and Axel had been busying themselves with the main course of dinner with Zexion and Roxas had begun work on some of the sides. Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen had taken up the job of making sure breakfast and lunch was made while the four cookers worked on dinner.

When Sora and finally dragged Riku and Kairi over it was to already find Namine helping Demyx, Larxene, and Xigbar with making the pies and home made ice cream. It was a little after lunch when they had arrived, bringing along a cherry pie of their own to be placed in the fridge until dinner. Since most of the cooking had been taken care of or being handled at the moment, the three went to help a few of the others to finish setting up the dinning room.

The smell of delicious food drifting out of the kitchen had been teasing many of the other individuals of the mansion for all hours. When the time finally came and the food was being set, many had to hold themselves back from diving at the food. If there was one thing they had to all agree on was that Axel and Lexaeus were geniuses when it came to food. Sora was practically drooling at the smell, though Riku had managed to keep him under the control with a few little sweets (not enough to ruin his appetite of course).

Finally, with everyone both those who had been cooking sitting around the long table, the food was brought out. They had used the good china and even had brought out some decent red wine to go with the turkey (and chicken) dinner. Cranberry sauce, yams, salads, and stuffing all lay in their proper bowls throughout the table. Everything was fresh, home made, and smelt like heaven.

Everyone waited patiently for the food to be placed upon the table with only drinks being served first. But as soon as the others had sat down it was as though all hell had broken loose, though in a dignified way. No one shoved or yanked for food, but quick hands zapped out to grab the nearest bowl before passing to the next. It was the normal routine for any meal the Organization had together; polite yet starving actions for food.

Sora and his friends had become use to this, having spent already three years worth of holidays with the group, as well as the occasional dinner or two a month. He tended to reminisce a lot during these times with a large smile on his face until Riku would poke him and point out that his food was getting cold. Everyone knew what the key bearer was thinking of; the past. They had of course given up on all grudges towards one another and also other people, deciding that the past was behind them, but sometimes nightmares still occurred whether they liked them to or not. It didn't stop them though and they always believed that as long as they didn't let it get to them the stronger they would become.

But the time right now was dinner and giving thanks had been done last month. Food was priority with dinner first and dessert afterwards. Relaxed chattering drifted amongst everyone's ears as they both talked and ate, commenting towards the cooks on how well the food was or talks about future and current plans. Sora and Roxas talked about their families with Riku and Axel adding their comments here and there, while others talked about guessing on what their presents were. Calm vibes made the room comfortable and the company welcomed and that was just how Sora liked it.

"So are you guys staying the night like we planned," questioned Roxas after swallowing a mouth full of water (he didn't quite like the taste of alcohol).

"Uhh," Sora had begun, quickly trying to finish chewing his food as to not be rude. "I think so. If it's alright still that is?"

"Yeah, of course it's alright. Xemnas made sure that two of the guest rooms were set up for you four along with your usual spare clothes in them, so we can stay up tonight and talk about."

Sora allowed a grin to spread upon his face at those words. "Of course! We have to make sure to stay up and wait for Sandy Claws!"

Roxas blinked and tilted his head some, causing Sora to look at his cousin confusingly. Didn't he know about Sandy Claws? A tap at his shoulder made him turn and face Riku, who looked close to bursting out laughing.

"Um, Sora, its Santa Claus not Sandy Claws, remember?"

Sora blinked owlishly for a moment before his eyes grew wide and he let out a small meep in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah, yeah… I keep forgetting that!"

"It's okay, squirt. Roxas did that for awhile the first time we went to Christmas Town, though he also purposely tried to block those events out of his mind," Axel piped in, reaching over Roxas to ruffle Sora's hair. A swat at the red head caused him to shield himself while Roxas muttered something about vampire fetishes. Sora (and the others for that matter) had learned a long time ago not to question those two's relationship unless you wanted what was left of your innocence to go away.

"But yeah Sora, we'll stay up late and wait for Santa if you want."

"Yay!" Sora gave a loud cheer, pumping his arm in the air along with his fork.

The others smiled and laughed before going back to their meal with a little chatter here and there. While the aspect of staying up late was great, Sora knew that right now there was food to eat and that if he didn't he'd be up all night with a growling stomach. So thus he ate, along with the others, mentally and verbally planning out the night's and tomorrow's plans.


	25. Staying

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

A/N: This one is going to be some what short, but fluffy.

Theme – Staying Up

--

The candles burned lightly while the fire in the stone fireplace burned bright, both casting a gentle glow upon the people within the comfortable room. A tree stood brilliantly in a corner, its lights reflecting off of the balls of glass and tinsels wrapped around it. It was a beautiful scene really and the sleeping people only made it that more beautiful and calming.

Everywhere they lay, wrapped around each other, with blankets and pillows thrown about. No sound could be heard except that of the light snores from a few of the individuals. Very little movement could be detected, except for the occasional snuggle or tug of a blanket.

The three girls were calmly grouped upon a couch, fast asleep and snuggling against their pillows. A red and green card game lay forgotten on the glass coffee table where Luxord slept peacefully under, a blanket tangled about his body. Xaldin as well slept near the group, his body slightly slumped as he slept sitting up. He had passed out somewhere during the game just before losing for the tenth time against Luxord and Larxene.

Another couch held another bunch of the group, this time with three casually resting their heads against one another and another sleeping casually across their laps. Zexion on the occasion twitched and mumbled something in his sleep as he snuggled closer to the warmth of Lexaeus, who had his arm wrapped gently around the silver haired man. Xigbar snoozed peacefully, one of his hands buried in Demyx's hair as the blonde slept on his lap. A large blanket covered them all, while pillows had been tossed to the ground.

Xemnas slept calmly upon his reclined chair, a snoozing Saix curled up on his lap with his head resting on Xemnas's shoulder. A large dark blanket was wrapped tightly amongst their bodies while only Xemnas used a pillow. Two cups of apple cider lay forgotten on the table near by. Vexen was another that had fallen asleep in his chair, though in his case he held Marluxia close as they both snuggled together in their sleep for warmth, both pillow and blanket forgotten upon the ground somewhere.

When glancing down at the floor it was easy to see where the pillows had gone to once you spotted two familiar heads of blonde and brunet. There upon a pile of pillows and blankets slept the two young boys each with their boyfriends near. Sora snored lightly in his sleep, yanking both Riku and one of the many blankets closer. Roxas on the other hand looked to be practically dead as he slept, though his hand idly stroked Axel's hair as the man used Roxas' stomach as a make shift pillow.

All was peaceful in the large Mansion. Even the light snow outside seemed to fall calmly to the Earth with little help from the wind. The tick-tock of a clock could be heard in one of the rooms further town the hall before two light sounding dongs rang clearly through out the house.

It was Christmas Day, the Eve having gone away for another year. No one stirred at the sound of the clock, all too comfortable with their respective friends and lovers to give a damn about anything but sleep. When the sun decided to show its face again, hopefully at least six hours from now, they would wake up again to tackle their presents. But for now sleep was what they wished for and the Sand Man complied.


	26. Presents

Title: Khristmas

Author: Shini Strife

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Mainly AkuRoku and RikuSora, but hints of Zemyx and others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters.

Description: Khristmas is a series of 25 drabbles, each with their own artwork. One drabble posted for each of the 25 days leading up to Christmas! The drabbles are sent in a time where everyone has been reborn. The characters do remember their past, but the drabbles will all focus on a single theme that differs each day of the month.

Theme – Presents

--

The first to awaken were easily Sora and Demyx with their internal clocks set up on 'presents' for this fine Christmas morning. Of course instead of immediately opening their presents or waking the others up they went for their cameras (hidden in the room the previous day) and made sure to take a few lovely pictures of everyone still asleep. Once sure that they had enough pictures of their sleeping friends they took the liberty upon themselves to tackle everyone awake (minus Saix and Xemnas of course). In minutes everyone soon was wide awake, whether they were grumbling about crazy kids or suddenly perking up for presents.

Both Demyx and Larxene took it upon themselves to hand out presents to everyone, taking care not to shake them or drop them in case they were broken. Each person was given at least seventeen presents and some more in the case of double presents. Everyone had made sure to get a present for someone, even if it was the case of a large pink vibrator or a pack of condoms; everyone got something. Stockings were left alone, filled to the top with little trinkets and candies. They would hit those later.

In moments everyone was tearing paper and boxes apart in an attempt to get to their gifts. Exclamations of 'thanks', 'this is just what I wanted' and even a 'Xigbar you're dead!!' came from many of the people. Everyone seemed to have collected quite the haul this year.

Xemnas sat comfortably with his and Saix's gifts all around, the blue haired man himself calmly sitting upon Xemnas' lap as he shared a quick kiss. For Saix he had collected many things, though his favorites were the upgrades for his Claymore and the small crescent shaped pendant that Xemnas had given him. Xemnas could've cared less if he was given anything for Christmas, but he did enjoy the idea of using the items in two certain boxes (filled to the brim with sex toys) and also loved the new fur jacket he had been given to by Saix. Of course he had a few other items he would be sure to use as well, but those were going to remain hidden for a bit longer.

Marluxia had already tackled Vexen in a hug once he had seen the contents of one certain purple box, though this one you could find both a glass book filled with labeled samples of plants, but also a glass box filled with samples of their seeds. Vexen on the other hand had simply allowed Marluxia's loving side take control for a bit as a way of saying thanks to the pink haired man for his own new crystal set of lab instruments. Their love was a fickle love, but they did try to show it whenever they could.

Xigbar also seemed down for the count, as well as Zexion and Lexaeus, as Demyx made sure to tackle all three to the ground in a large hug as well as planting a large kiss on each of their lips. The three men had each bought Demyx a different set of crystal and titanium model sitars (there were only three sets known around and Demyx now owned them all). Xigbar had received a new pistol from Zexion, a custom made scope from Lexaeus, and finally a silver chain with a beautiful target symbol locket with a picture of Demyx and Xigbar together.

Zexion couldn't help but brush a kiss against Lexaeus' lips when he had found the crystal abacus lying wrapped carefully in a red box. The set of first edition and signed His Dark Materials books (from Demyx) and the first edition set of Shakespeare books (from Xigbar) were also his favorites of his presents. Of course no one had forgotten Lexaeus and the man was quite glad for his gifts. From Demyx he had received a set of new cooking utensils (top quality) that went well with the not yet released cook books that Zexion had some how managed to get for him both signed and first editions. His gift from Xigbar had him blushing brilliantly that as soon as Demyx and Zexion turned their curious gazes toward him he had quickly shoved it away saying that he'd show them later maybe. Xigbar merely grinned widely and looked over his new pistol with glee.

Of course Xigbar's grin had only lasted for a few moments before the war cries from Larxene, holding quite a large pink phallic object, came running after him. Namine and Kairi giggled in their seats as they watched the elder female try to shove her new vibrator up said gift giver's ass. The two girls had already hugged both Sora and Roxas for their new art supplies and flower pendants. Luxord sat in his own corner playing against Xaldin already with his new poker set, even though Xaldin wanted nothing better to do but take his new spears outside for a test run.

Sora was quite happily snogging Riku on the floor, both boys quite happy with the gifts they had traded (Sora's being a special custom made Ultima Keyblade charm with a secret photo inside of the two boys and Riku's being that of a promise ring with crowns and wings on it). Roxas sat with his head resting against Axel's shoulder as they simply enjoyed each other's company. Axel had made sure to open Roxas' first, kissing him lightly for it (his being that of a necklace with a small pendant at the end in the shape of a abstract heart with the words 'always and forever' engraved). Roxas gently stroked his kitten's fur, quite glad for the early gift as well as for the new charm necklace.

It was during everyone's snog and snug time (pictures being taken happily) that the door bell rang. Roxas quickly told everyone he would get it as he, followed by a strangely grinning Axel, walked towards the door. The door hadn't even been opened fully before he felt himself tackled to the ground in a large hug. It took a few moments before his eyes recognized the familiar head and face of his twin brother Ven.

"Ven?!" His brother merely grinned and nodded backwards towards the door where he soon found himself gazing at the familiar faces of his other three siblings and even his cousin Squall. "What? Why is everyone here?"

"Merry Christmas, Roxas." Roxas blinked and looked up to see his boyfriend grinning widely before everything fell into place.

"You…?" he began as Ven helped him stand up.

"Yes, him. Axel arranged it," spoke his eldest brother Rufus as the man walked into the room, followed shortly by the others. "It was a little bit lonely without you there, plus I was curious to see how well you were doing down here."

Roxas smiled happily at his elder brother and gave him a large hug. Oh how he had missed his family dearly. He felt the familiar arms of Quistis as she too gave him a hug, kissing him gently on top of the head. Cloud smiled brightly and ruffled his hair before giving him a hug as well.

"I… It's good to see you all," he finally managed out as he pulled away, only to be brought into a one arm embrace by Axel. "Thank you, Axel."

"Your welcome, kiddo," he replied and kissed Roxas on the tip of the nose.

"Hey! Just because you arranged this doesn't mean you have any rights to be touching my brother!" Ven voiced angrily as he shoved Axel away. Axel laughed and sent a wink in Roxas' direction as Ven dragged him a bit away to yell at the poor man about touching his brother. It was the usual so neither minded it too much.

"Squall?" Roxas watched as Sora quickly bounded by and tried to tackle hug his brother, only to be caught in the air. But his focus quickly turned to that of his eldest brother as he felt Rufus' hand on his shoulder.

"How have you been?"

Roxas smiled at his brother brilliantly. He could tell by just looking at his older brother that Rufus had been worried sick about Roxas. A glance towards his other two siblings and the side glances from Ven just showed how much this visit was needed by them all.

"I've been good," he began, "But how about I go introduce you all to the others? We just finished unwrapping presents so breakfast is sure to start soon. Lexaeus and Axel are geniuses in the kitchen! You just have to try their waffles!"

Quickly he dragged his family off. He would be quizzed later about his time with the Organization for sure, but right now he was happy to have his family there this Christmas day and planned to enjoy it for as long as possible.

-End-


	27. Author's Note and Thanks

Hey there guys, this is Shini. Well I'd just like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and favoriting of the drabbles! I'd like to point out that there is a link in my profile to a list of the drabbles on Livejournal where at least half have pictures. Originally all drabbles were to have pics, but my friend's tablet pen broke so she wasn't able to finish. She does eventually plan to finish, though at a later date.

But like I said, thank you guys all so much! I'm happy for the reviews and I really found it amazing that I've already hit the 2500 views mark. That makes me uber happy. I hope you all enjoyed it.

One again, thanks!

Love,

Shini


End file.
